


When Hell Freezes Over

by orphan_account



Series: Black Silk [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon never wanted to come back. But he had to, for Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember

Damon walked through the endless white corridors that made up Mystic Falls' hospital. He knew where he was going; he was following the sound of Elena's voice. And he found the right room easily. Elena saw him, as he hovered at the door, and she stood up, walking out of the room.

'How is he?' Damon asked, looking at Jeremy.  
'He'll be ok.' Elena answered, her voice cold.  
'What happened?'  
'He fell down the stairs at the boarding house.'  
'What was he doing there?'  
'I don't know. I was going to ask you that. You told me you'd made him forget.'  
'I did.' Damon insisted.

Elena's icy glare didn't fade when he kept looking through the window.  
'Can I go in?' Damon asked.  
'I'd rather you didn't.' Elena answered. 'He's still unconscious anyway.'  
'I don't actually care what you say.' Damon replied, pushing the door open and walking inside.

He sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed and took his hand in his.  
'I'm right here Jer. And I'm never leaving you again.' He whispered. Jeremy mumbled something incoherent as Elena walked inside. 'He's waking up.' Damon smiled.  
'Damon...' Jeremy groaned, wincing as he tried to move.  
'Keep still Jer.' Elena told him. He ignored her, until Damon rest a hand on his shoulder.  
'Jer...don't try to move.' He murmured. Jeremy listened to him, lying back.  
'What are you doing here?' Jeremy asked.  
'I came to see you.' Damon answered.

The room was silent for a long moment, a slightly uncomfortable silence.  
'Why did you leave without saying goodbye?' Jeremy asked.  
'There was something I had to do.' Damon answered. 'I left you a letter...with Elena.' He added, his eyes meeting hers. She looked away, unable to meet his piercing gaze. 'I see.' Damon nodded, turning back to Jeremy. 'How are you feeling?'  
'Sore. What happened?'  
'You fell down the stairs. Nothing's broken, but they thought you might have a concussion, and you've got a couple of nasty sprains. You were lucky.' Damon answered.

Jeremy noticed then that it was Damon holding his hand, not Elena. He wasn't sure why but it felt right. It felt familiar. Without thinking too much about it he sat up and kissed Damon. Damon leant back far too soon, and Jeremy blushed.

'Sorry.' He whispered.  
'It's ok.' Damon replied.  
'Why does it feel like I've done that before?' Jeremy asked. Damon didn't answer, he looked at Elena.  
'Do you wanna take that one, or should I?' He asked.  
'I'll let you take that one.' Elena replied, her voice cold.  
'Must've been dreaming about me.' Damon told Jeremy, the familiar arrogance in his voice. Jeremy laughed, but the sound hurt his head and his ribs.  
'Yeah, must be that.' He smiled.

Damon sat with Jeremy for a long time, talking about everything and nothing at all. Elena sat in her chair, ignoring Damon. She smiled when she hurt Jeremy laugh again, it was good to see him happy. She was just so pissed that Damon was the only one who could make him laugh like that.

'I should go.' Damon said when the sun started to set outside the window.  
'For good?'  
'No. For tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, if you want me here?'  
'I do. But I don't know why.' Jeremy answered. 'Are you going away again?'

Damon paused, looking into Jeremy's deep brown eyes. Then he smiled.  
'When hell freezes over.' He answered. 'Goodnight Jeremy.' He added.

He started to walk away, then he turned back and walked back into the room.  
'Back so soon?' Jeremy asked. Damon didn't answer. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Jeremy's face in both hands, their eyes meeting.  
'Remember.' Damon whispered. 'Remember me, us, everything we did. Remember.' He added. Jeremy gasped as the images of him and Damon together started washing over him. The taste of Damon's blood filled his mouth, the feel of Damon's teeth sinking into his skin...that thing he did with his tongue. Jeremy couldn't quite catch his breath, but he leant in and took Damon's lips in a kiss that robbed the vampire of the breath he didn't even need.


	2. Reunion

Jeremy was let out of hospital a few days later. He was at the Grill, leaning on the bar, when he felt Damon's arms snake around his waist. He straightened up and felt Damon press his lips against his neck.

'God your ass is amazing.' He whispered, his voice low. 'I've missed it so much.' Jeremy turned to face him, catching his lips in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, not like the kisses they'd shared before. This was a kiss of lovers who still had time left.  
'I need to ask you something.' Jeremy murmured when he leant back.  
'Anything.' Damon nodded.  
'Why did you make me forget?'  
'Elena asked me to.'  
'And you listened?'  
'She said some things...that made sense.' Damon muttered. 'I'm sorry. I was stupid. She convinced me that leaving was better for you.' he added.  
'I loved you. I still love you. Why would leaving me be better?'  
'I'm not good for people.'

Matt walked over then, surprised to see the two so close together.  
'What can I get you?'  
'Coke.' Jeremy answered.  
'And I'll take vodka.' Damon smiled. 'Cheers.'

Damon turned back to Jeremy, his grey eyes meeting the younger boys brown ones.  
'Are you angry at me?'  
'No. I'm angry at Elena. I'm upset that you listened.'  
'How can I make it up to you?' Damon asked.  
'Why don't you remind me what I didn't even know was missing?' Jeremy suggested. Damon chuckled, tossing some money on the bar, gulping his drink in one mouthful and puling Jeremy out of the Grill.

They didn't even make it past the hallway of the boarding house. Damon kicked the front door closed, pushing Jeremy back against it and kissing him. Jeremy groaned into Damon's mouth as the vampires tongue explored his mouth. Damon pulled back, kissing Jeremy's neck.

'I need you.' Jeremy growled. 'Been too long!' He added. Damon just nodded, taking Jeremy's lips in another kiss as he slid his hands into the teenager's jeans. Jeremy hips jumped, thrusting into Damon's tight grip. He whimpered when Damon withdrew his hands, thrusting his hips uselessly as he desperately sought more friction for his aching cock.

Damon pushed Jeremy's jeans down, taking the younger boys cock into his mouth. Jeremy groaned at the contact, thrusting into the wet heat of Damon's mouth. With one hand Damon wrapped his fingers around the base of Jeremy's cock, applying just enough pressure to stop him cumming.

While Damon swallowed Jeremy deep into his throat he reached around and used his free hand to prepare the younger boys ass. He was so tight; it really had been too long for both of them. Damon spun Jeremy around forcefully, pushing him against the closed door as he lined up his cock with Jeremy's tight hole.

Damon hissed through his teeth as he pushed slowly into Jeremy's ass.  
'More.' Jeremy groaned, pushing back against Damon. The vampire stilled when he was buried to the hilt in the younger boy. 'Move.' Jeremy whimpered. 'You need to move.' He added. Damon's hips snapped back and forth, thrusting into Jeremy so hard and so fast it was almost painful.

But then the head of Damon's cock connected with Jeremy's prostate and his vision went white. If it weren't for Damon's tight fingers around the base of his cock Jeremy feared he may have cum right there.

Damon felt his balls start to tighten and he couldn't control the way his fangs slid into place and his eyes went dark and the surrounding veins stood out. Jeremy looked over his shoulder and Damon and nodded.  
'You can bite me if you want.' He smiled. Damon didn't wait for any further permission. He buried his cock in Jeremy's ass and sunk his teeth into the boys shoulder as he exploded, filling Jeremy's ass with his cum.

He lifted his head, licking his lips, and he realised that Jeremy was still hard in his hand. In a blur of movement he spun the boy around and took his cock back into his mouth, swallowing him deep into his throat again. Jeremy tightened his hands in Damon's hair and cried out as he came.

Jeremy's knees buckled, from the force of his orgasm and the blood Damon had taken, but Damon wrapped an arm around him and steadied him, offering his wrist. Jeremy shook his head.  
'No thanks.' He smiled, tiredly.

They pulled on their clothes together, and were almost dressed when Damon heard a car outside.  
'Stefan's home.' He told Jeremy.  
'I guess I better go then.' Jeremy replied.  
'You could...stay?' Damon suggested.  
Jeremy paused, looking up at the vampire's grey eyes and seductive smirk.  
'Damon Salvatore, take me to bed.' He smiled. Laughing Damon swept Jeremy into his arms and disappeared up the stairs just as Stefan started to open the door.

Damon laid Jeremy on the bed and turned to lock the door. When he turned back to the bed Jeremy was half asleep, mumbling something incoherent.  
'Too tired for round two?' Damon chuckled, crawling onto the bed beside him.  
'Definitely.' Jeremy mumbled. 'You'll have to do round two alone.'  
'That's no fun.' Damon leant over and kissed Jeremy's cheek. 'Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.'  
'Always?' Jeremy asked, but he was on the edge of sleep. Damon paused, and Jeremy fell asleep before he heard the answer.  
'Always.' Damon finally whispered.


End file.
